Haciendo a Derek Wills celoso
by Andii.Salvatore19
Summary: Pasos para conseguir al director arrogante, ególatra, petulante, DEREK WILLS alias señor oscuro celoso. Por KAREN CARTWRIGHT.
1. Prologo

**Nota de autora: ni la serie smash, ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Pasos para conseguir al director arrogante, ególatra, petulante, DEREK WILLS alias **señor oscuro** celoso. Por **KAREN CARTWRIGHT.**

**Prologo.**

Karen se encontraba en su habitación pensando en el adorable- no tese el sarcasmo- de su director y coreógrafo Derek Wills. Desde hace un tiempo que había empezado a tomar interés por él, ya hace unas semana que lo empezó a ver con otros ojos, le parecía más atractivo y encantador. Y no es que cundo lo conoció no lo haya notado, pero su temperamento y su actitud insufrible y egocentrista opacaban su atractivo. Desde que comenzó a conocerlo mejor gracias a lo pasado con bombshell, encontró que era una persona agradable cuando quería, podía hablar sobre cualquier tema durante horas y no se aburriría, se sentía bien cuando estaba con él, le gustaba pasar tiempo con el director, de hecho pasaba muchas de sus horas libres junto a él, ya se conversando, saliendo a cenar o realizando cualquier actividad juntos. A veces se encontraba triste cuando no podían salir, porque tenía algún compromiso con Eileen a causa de la obra o porque necesitaba hacer sus cosas.

Solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta que le gustaba y no sabía qué hacer. Conocía a Derek de antemano y estaba consciente de que era un mujeriego y aunque muchas veces coqueteaba con ella y la trataba de forma especial no estaba segura si él realmente quería algo con ella que no fuera solo sexo de una noche. Deseaba estar con Derek, ser más que una actriz o una amiga para él, pero primero tenía que averiguar si sentía lo mismo por ella y para ello tenía un plan.

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Que me dicne la sigo?**


	2. Paso 1

**Paso 1. Haz que te deseen**

_Muestra tú lado sexy, haz que las miradas de los hombres se poseen en ti, que deseen estar contigo. A ningún hombre le gusta que quieran lo que consideran que es suyo por ello no dejara que nadie más que él pueda estar contigo. _

Karen se levantó con entusiasmo, hoy empezaría su plan para hacer que Derek le muestre que le gusta y para ello iba a usar algo infalible, los **celos**. Los hombres son criaturas posesivas y celosas por naturaleza por lo que cuando ven que algo que consideran suyo quiere ser quitado de ellos, sacan a flote su lado posesivo y no dejan que nadie se los quite. Por eso, Karen había decidido darle celos al director, si el la consideraba lo suficientemente importante y solo la quería para él, entonces no dejaría que ningún hombre se le acerca más de lo necesario.

_Comencemos con el plan_, pensó Karen mientras se vestía. Decidió ponerse unos jeans ajustados que enmarcaban su trasero y un top de color negó que tenía una cinta alrededor de la cintura haciendo resaltar sus curvas y también su pechos gracias al escote en forma de corazón, sabía que con esa vestimenta no podía ensayar por lo que guardo su ropa deportiva en un bolso y se fue al ensayo.

Mientras iba por la calle noto la mirada de los hombres encima de ella cuando pasaba por el lado de ellos, se sentía atractiva, deseada y sexy. Si esto era así aquí en la calle y con esta ropa, no se podía imaginar cómo resultaría en el estudio cuando llegara y se cambiara de ropa. _Preparate Derek Wills, no sabrás que te golpe_ pensó sonriendo.

Al llegar al edificio todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, haciendo sentir a Karen más segura a cada paso que daba. Cuando entro al estudio de ensayo, uno de sus compañeros- kevin- silbo al verla provocando que toda la atención del grupo se fuera hacía ella, logrando que Karen se sintiera un poco nerviosa con todas las miradas de su compañero encima y también las del equipo creativo. La actriz sintió la mirada del director que la recorrió de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que Karen volviese a sentir confianza, estaba logrando lo que se propina- que se fijara en ella- sonrió para sus adentros, la voz de Derek la saco de sus pensamientos.

Miss Cartwright, gracias por honrando con sus presencia- hablo con su acento britanico- pero con esa vestimenta no puede trabajar, a menos que haya venido sin intenciones de hacerlo- termino con sarcasmo.

Ya me voy a cambiar, lo siento- respondió Karen con las mejillas sonrojadas. Salió a cambiarse con una sonrisa en los labios al sentir la mirada del director en ella.

Si cuando llego con la ropa anterior todos estaban impresionados, cuando entro con la ropa deportiva todos los bailarines-heterosexuales y con testosterona- botaban la baba al verla, y como no, si lleva un short deportivo que mostraba sus torneadas piernas y una blusa de algodón que se cernía a su cuerpo y deja ver su cintura estrecha. Y no solo los bailarines estaban así, en el momento en que Derek la vio casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, pero recobro la compostura en segundos, aunque Karen alcanzo a verlo haciéndola sonreír. La actriz estaba contenta de la reacción que tuvo el director, además de la atención que recibía por parte de sus compañeros, la hacía sentirse halagada. Derek noto toda la atención que estaba recibiendo su actriz y las miradas que le lanzaban, consiguiendo que se irritara y molestara, y para canalizar su rabia hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer, actuar como el arrogante, insufrible y exasperante directo que era.

Muy bien todo el mundo empecemos con el ensayo- grito Derek a todos, mientras miraba intensamente a Karen.

Parecía que el día de hoy Derek Wills estaba más enojado que de costumbre, gritaba más de lo normal y corregía hasta el más minúsculo detalle, aunque al mismo tiempo se notaba distraído y todo era a causa de Karen, más específicamente a causa de su vestimenta y es que no todos los día la actriz se encontraba vistiendo de una manera tan sexy y descarda y no ayudaba el hecho de que estaba ensayando un de los bailes más sensuales de la obra "BURLESQUE", en el cual tenía que mostrar todo su sensualidad. El director estaba más que embobado en las curvas de la actriz, pero se había percatado de que no era el único en admirar a la chica y eso lo saca de sus casillas, Dios que estaba a punto de matar a cualquiera de sus bailarines y eso no era bueno. Cuando uno de los chicos empezó a mirar más de la cuenta a la actriz, hasta desnudarla con la mirada, Derek exploto.

¡Alto!, paren el baile, deténganse- grito el directo/coreógrafo. Al instante todos los bailarines se detuvieron- srta Cartwright por favor vaya a sentarse, y ensayemos la escena de la disputa- ordeno.

Pero hoy íbamos a perfeccionar los bailes de Isabella- exclamo Karen con molestia. Haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendido, era muy raro que alguien se enfrentara al señor oscuro.

¿Perdón? Estas cuestionando mis decisiones- Pregunto Derek con ira en su voz.

No, pero..- comenzó Karen pero fue interrumpida por el director que se encontraba muy molesto.

Yo soy el director aquí srta Cartwright así que le sugiero que se vaya a sentar y me deje hacer mi trabajo- contesto mordaz. La actriz, resignada se fue a sentar con alguno de sus compañeros del elenco que no eran parte del bailes que se iba a ensayar.

Karen sabía que Derek la había sacado del ensayo por motivo de que sus compañeros, parecía que la estaban desnudando con la mirada y él se encontraba cabreado por ello. La actriz sonrió con malicia, había conseguido lo que quería-hacer a Derek celoso- y por mucho que le alegraba haberlo puesto así, se sentía mal por sus compañeros que estaban pagando los platos rotos. El director estaba haciendo sufrir a los bailarines del elenco, si antes cuando esta Karen ensayando junto a ellos, había actuado como un ser insufrible, ahora era muchísimo peor, pareciera que estaba descargando con ellos toda su ira y de hecho así era, les gritaba cada vez que podía, los hacía comenzar una y otra vez con el baile, pareciese que no estaban haciendo nada bien en el baile, era eso o el director era sádico que le gustaba torturarlos, y lo peor de todo era que al parecer estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Si no fuese por Linda que llego avisando que era hora del almuerzo, Karen estaba segura que sus compañeros hubiesen hecho una locura encontrar del señor oscuro, en esos momentos le quedaba a la perfección ese apodo.

Después de la hora que tuvieron de descanso para el almuerzo, regresaron al estudio para volver a los ensayos. Esta vez el Derek no estaba siendo un tirano con ellos, parecía que el descanso que había tenido le sentó muy bien y los chicos del elenco estaban muy agradecidos por ello. En lo que resto de los ensayos Derek no permitió que Karen participara, pero tampoco le concedió ir a su casa, cosa que tenía frustrada y amargada a la actriz que se encontraba en una esquina del estudio murmurando insultos y maldiciones al tirano director que tenía.

Cuando los ensayos llegaron a su fin Derek despidió a todo el mundo menos a Karen, a quien llamo y pidió que se quedara un poco más porque tenía que hablar de algo importante con ella con respecto a la obra. Al final, cuando todos se habían ido, solo quedaron Karen y Derek, el director se acercó a la actriz.

No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo- le susurró al oído, haciendo que Karen se estremeciera- ahora te toca ensayar todo lo que no pudiste, por culpa tuya.

Cómo que por culpa mía, si fuiste tú el que me sacaste de los ensayos- contesto Karen molesta después de haber calmado su nerviosismo causado por el directo.

Fuiste tú quien decidió venir así vestida al ensayo- comento mirándola de arriba abajo, provocando un sonrojo en la actriz- haciendo que todos mis bailarines se desconcentraran, tenía que sacarte del ensayo. Así que ahora a trabajar- terminó él. Y con eso se dispusieron a ensayar.

Karen llego a su departamento agotada, cansada y con los músculos a doloridos, ensayar a solas con un Derek que la miraba intensamente de arriba a bajo no era bueno para ella, gracias a la profunda mirada que le dedicaba no podía concentrarse bien en los paso por lo que terminaba perdiéndose y teniendo que comenzar todo otra vez desde el principio y no ayudaba la sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Derek, ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que la está poniendo con su mirada en ella y eso parecía satisfacerlo. Al final Derek tuvo piedad de ella y la dejo salir para que pudiese irse a casa y descansar, ¡Dios! Ese hombre celoso era muy vengativo. Por mucho que le encanto ponerlo celoso, se había prometido no volverlo hacer en el estudio si no quería terminar otra vez con un dolor intenso en sus músculos gracias al exceso de ejercicio. _Nota mental, no llevar nuevamente ropa sexy al estudio si no quería que Derek volviese a desquitar parte de sus celos con ella._


End file.
